Waiting Inside The Lines: A Greyson Chance Story
by hppjfan371
Summary: Allison and Greyson Chance have been BFF's forever. When Greyson becomes famous, Allison is left... waiting inside the lines.
1. Chapter 1: I LOVE Math Now!

**1: I Love Math Now!**

**I don't own Greyson Chance, though I REALLY wish I did! Who has heard/gotten the new album? I just love it! **

**This is NOT a love story! Just two BFF's, Greyson and Allison. Allison was the girl in the Waiting Outside The Lines music video, in case you don't know. **

"Haha, very funny," Greyson said to me. "Can you just hold my snow cone while I pay?" He handed me the black cherry snow cone as he got out his _Warped Tour: 2009 _duct tape wallet and pulled out a ten dollar bill. He handed it to the cashier, but he rejected.

"Sorry, Greyson. You know snow cones on us every Tuesday," he said. Greyson beamed and put the wallet back in his pocket. I handed the plastic cone back to him. Greyson and I waved as we set back down the street.

"Thanks, Dave!" We called back to him as we continued back down the street.

"Why does the sun have to be so bright?" I complained. "My cone is already melting and I haven't even gotten a bit of juice yet." Greyson laughed. He gave me that weird smile that I just love.

You see, Greyson and I have been, like, best friends since we can remember. It started when I accidentally kicked him in the face and gave him a little scar on his face. It's on his right cheek, but so faint you can barely see it. But it's still there. It's just one bitty part of Greyson that makes him just Greyson.

That's one thing that will never change. We were going to our annual every-Tuesday-ditch-lunch-after-chorus-to-get-a-snow-cone-down-the-street. He took mine. "Let's just switch," he said. "We haven't eaten any anyways." I took his black cherry.

"You don't even _like _watermelon-flavored ones," I said. He just laughed again and threw it in a passing trash can.

"I know. And you don't like black cherry either, though," he replied. "And besides. We've got, like, ten minutes before math class anyways." I nodded, shrugged, and threw mine away. It landed next to his, still melting in the sunlight, though it was still trapped in the big black trash can.

I was just sitting in class next to Greyson when he dropped his pencil. A sign that he needed to tell me something. I leaned under the table next to him. "Check to see who is calling. I think it's my Mom, but I can't tell," he said. His cell phone was on silent. We both got up and I pretended to hand him the pencil. He slid the slide slightly out of his pocket. Sure enough, his mom's picture was plastered on the front screen.

WHO'S CALLING: MOM  
>NUMBER: 334-4543<p>

The phone read. "It's your mom," I mouthed to him. He nodded and raised his hand. He set his white mechanical pencil down on the desk on top of his math paper. He was still on number seventeen. I was only on number fifteen. Lucky.

Greyson was good at, like, everything. He would always deny it, but look at the facts. He had just pretty much taught Lady Gaga a lesson on _Paparazzi _and stuff, and he was way ahead of me.

I wasn't ever cut out for this whole school thing, which you can probably tell by now. It's a wonder I made it past kindergarten. The teacher, came over. "Yes, Greyson?" Greyson glanced at me.

"Um, I feel… uh, sick," he lied. "Can I, uh, go to the, uh, nurse?" he asked. You had to admire his courage. Greyson was a really good liar, though he would never admit it. He hated to lie.

I swear, if the people in heaven had Greyson's record at school, they'd add a halo ASAP, because he's halo-worthy. The teacher nodded.

"Of course. Allison, go with him," Mr. Greene said. He helped Greyson up. I had to keep from giggling. Greyson high-fived me and we went out into the hallway. Our footsteps echoed through the hallway as we made our way to the janitor's closet. He took out his cell phone.

"Gosh, she's texted me, like, fifty times," he said, scrolling through the long line of text messages. We both rolled our eyes as he dialed his mom's number.

"Greyson? Is that you?" His mom asked when she picked up.

"I swear, I didn't do anything," Greyson said innocently. He gave me his, 'oh, dang it, what did I do now?' look. "Allison will prove it, she was there the whole time today." His mom laughed.

"You're not in trouble," she said. "I want you home as soon as as school lets out, okay? And bring Allison with you, she'll want to hear this."

"Hear what?" I asked.

"Hello, Allison. You were so quiet, I didn't even hear you," Mrs. Chance replied. I did an imaginary wave.

"Well, there's a shocker," Greyson said, rolling his eyes. "Okay. Allison and I can be there at, like, three fifteen if we get through the 8th grade crowd fast enough." He hung up.

We both walked to class, wondering what Greyson's mom could be talking about. No one died or she would have told us…

**So how was the first chapter? REVIEW please! I haven't been getting reviews pretty much all summer, so I'm very disappointed *wags finger at Fanfiction readers*. Maybe I'll upload a second chapter tomorrow evening if I get at least ten hits. Just maybe. And be sure to check out my newest story, an H2O one! Just click on my profile to find it. I also posted a songfic for Super 8. NO comparisons to Beaver, please. **

**REVIEW, my little monkeys! You see the little button below this? **


	2. Chapter 2: The Phone Call Home

**I don't own Greyson Chance! I only own Allison. And you people are getting spoiled, I only got two reviews last night. They are my golden two, haha. Greyson's 14****th**** b-day is three days before mine! So he's literally only three days older than me. PLEASE review!**

**This chapter is continuing where we left off. As a recap, Greyson and Allison just heard from Greyson's mom. They are about to learn that Ellen called. Duh-duh-duh.**

**Greyson**

I took my grey and black backpack from my locker and shut the door. "What do you think she wants?" Allison asked.

Okay, it's time that you get a mental picture of what's really going on. I'm not a very good artist, but I'm going to see if I can describe Allison without her hitting me. First of all, she has long, past-shoulder length auburn-colored hair. It's more blond, but it's classified as auburn. She had three bundles of feathers in her hair. Blue, black, white, and green. She was wearing jeans a little past the knee with several holes, her brother's holey black converses, a black _All Time Low_ shirt, and millions of bracelets. Her iphone was in her pocket, the earphones draped into one of the belt loops of her jeans. She had lots of eyeliner on, which she usually does.

"I don't know. Let's just hope we're not in trouble." She grabbed her books and shut her locker and we went outside.

"Yeah, right. She would have come to school, barged into the classroom, and we both would have gotten beaten up," I replied. It was true, a mysterious phone call wasn't like Mom. Last time she had come to school, she had stormed into Chorus class, all raving mad, call my full name (which, if you didn't know, it's Greyson Michael Chance), and ground me. Then she would have left and I would have gotten beat up by the school bullies and became a laughing stock for the next two years.

"You're right. That does sound like your mom," she said as we crossed the street.

"Yep. Good times," I sighed. We both laughed and walked the rest of the way to my house.

**Allison POV**

When we got in the door, Greyson's mom was almost bursting with excitement. "The ELLEN producers called today," she said. Greyson and I looked at each other. Greyson's mom was not good at joking. And pretending to be excited, that was even worse.

"Um, no they didn't," Greyson said, tugging on one of his bracelets. "Stop joking, mom."

"Go pack. We're leaving at eight. And we had an extra ticket so I wondered if Allison wanted to come with us," she replied. It was my turn for my jaw to drop.

"I'll, uh, ask my dad," I said.

"I already did. We're leaving for L.A. and you're going to be on the show Wednesday." I squealed my girly-girl squeal and ran up to Greyson's room behind him.

"WE"RE GOING TO L.A!" Greyson kept repeating over and over.

"I, like, can't stop smiling," I said, flopping on his bed. He opened his closet and took the suitcase from under the bed. He started to throw random clothes into the suitcase, not even bothering to fold them. A black t-shirt landed on my face once and I threw it in the suitcase. Soon I heard keys jingling and Greyson's brother, Tanner, looked in the doorway.

"I guess mom told you about the call," he said, pointing to the room. Half of his stuff was out on the floor, absolutely covering the carpet. I nodded. Greyson peeked out from his closet and shut the door. I zipped up his bag. Just then,Greyson's mom walked into the room.

"Allison, are you staying for dinner?" She asked.

"Uh, sure," I replied. "I just need to pack and stuff." She nodded.

"Okay. Greyson can go with you, Tanner will finish up packing for you," she replied, and frowned into the suitcase. Tanner groaned and scowled at Greyson, while we both took off across the street to my house.

**Okay, this one wasn't as good as the last one. It was super short, too. I do that. Just got some feathers in my hair, they're purple… like a purple sky! Just found out that in my class is the girl in 6****th**** grade who nearly killed me with mean words… goodbye, 8****th**** grade year. But several of my old friends are in there, like Shawn and Josie, but no Lindsey or Luci or Jannah… enough of my chatter. REVIEW, my little monkeys! And keep your skies purple, people!**


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye, Edmond Hello, LA

**WOO HOO! I found out my classmates today! It was half a day. The teacher looks awesome. I got Hold On Til The Night yesterday from for 6.00! Here's your 3****rd**** chapter, as promised. If you're going to alert or fav, please add a review with each one PLEASE! If people don't start giving me reviews I'm gonna stop!**

**Allison**

"That's the one," Greyson said. I held out a All Time Low t-shirt. It matched perfectly with my purple and blue hair feathers. I threw it in the suitcase and zipped it up.

"Can you wrap my laptop cord for me?" I asked. Greyson nodded. He flipped his hair as I handed him the cord and he wrapped it, then put it in the laptop bag. "Thanks." He smiled. Most girls, if they had any sense, would just fall in love with that smile. But I didn't, because I was used to it. He's honestly like a giant teddy bear. He's there when you need him and he's made completely made of stuffing.

Yeah, that was a bad metaphor. Whatever.

Anyways, we went to the airport three hours later. We had to wait an extra forty-five minutes until the flight got in. "Really?" Greyson asked, putting my ipod down. "All you have on here, is, like, alternative stuff. No Harry Potter?" I pulled out the earphone and paused the music video. Alex Gaskarth froze in the video, the title appearing over his head.

"Would you rather I scheduled a nail appointment or would you rather stop complaining?" I said.

You see, I can punish Greyson, but he can't really punish me. Because I can make him go with me to get my hair cut or watch a chick flick (yes, he's quite gullible), but I can do anything that a guy would do, so it's not really fair. I love having my best friend be a guy. It's just funny to watch them groan when you want them to watch a chick flick or drag them along to get your nails done. Or worse, get your eyes waxed.

True story.

"Fine," he sighed. "Anything but see another chick flick," he muttered under his breath. I handed him the white earphone and he took it.

**Greyson**

About an hour in, the ipod ran out. Allison had fallen asleep. She had laid down over an empty seat. Her head was on my shoulder. I fell asleep and woke up. My head was pounding and my ears were popping. We were at another airport, so I went back to sleep. She woke up soon after the second lift-off and she awoke me. I figured out that Mom had her phone camera out, and that couldn't be good. She was laughing softly.

"Were you filming me?" I asked. She put the phone down, red-faced.

"No," I heard her say. She was _so_ lying. I crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry, Greyson!" She apologized. "You're just so cute when you're sleeping!" I held my hand out.

"Hand me the phone," I instructed. "So I can delete the video." She reluctantly handed over the iphone. I scrolled through the video and clicked 'play'.

My mom was right. I was kind of cute when I was sleeping. And the fact that Allison's head was resting on my shoulder didn't exactly help very much. It only added to the cuteness. I deleted it and handed the phone back to her, where she out it back in her black purse. NO sooner than she had zipped the purse, a voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Arrived at Los Angeles airport," the voice said. "I repeat, we are now arriving at the Los Angeles airport." I nudged Allison awake and took my black backpack from the compartment above me, and headed out into the fresh L.A. air.

**Yes, I know this chapter was extremely short. I just had the first half-day of school and I'm exhausted. I won't be going tomorrow, I think I'm off. If I get at least another review then I'll make the effort. When you don't get reviews, the author is very hurt. See the little review button? Do me a BIG favor and gimme a review. I don't have to beg, do I?**


	4. Chapter 4: Hard Rock Cafe Is Soft

**Hard Rock Café Is Soft**

**I have already gone through WAY too much trouble for the 2 apparent readers. Everyone else has not reviewed. If people don't review when they're done, I'm going to give you a cliffhanger. Sorry, but if don't get reviews, I'm not nice. I'm even making Allison's 'rents have a sad chapter. **

**Greyson**

We sat down at the Hard Rock Café, eating a random sundae. I was leveled with Allison's purple eyes. Yeah. Purple eyes. They're a bright shade of purple and they're supposed to be a mistake in her genetics. But they're awesome. Like, one in a million. But I love them.

"Very funny," she said. We both kept laughing. "Let's go see what they have upstairs." She grabbed my hand and jerked me out of my seat.

"OKAY, okay, okay," I said, holding up my hands in surrender.

We ended up leaving with a new set of bracelets for Allison, a guitar pick for me, and a coffee mug for my Mom. "Lemme take a picture!" She said. I gave her my iphone. She took a picture of us standing in front of an old Beatles record.

"Aw, no!" I protested. "My hair is all messed up!" I flipped my hair again when we were in front of the _Let it Be_ record. Suddenly her phone started to ring.

"_She lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of a world that she's left behind. It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her. The angles are all wrong now, she's ripping wings off of butterflies…" _the phone's ringtone, _Brock By Boring Brick, _spouted out as she fished the phone from her back pocket. She answered it. I tapped her shoulder.

"Put it on speaker." She nodded and put the phone on speaker. It was her sister Josie and her boyfriend, Chase. They had been together four years, way too long. They had even moved in together after college, and bough six dogs together. But enough about them.

Josie was pretty much the only thing she had. Her Mom left when she was a month old and treated her like crap. Literally. One night he left her at basketball practice, which my Mom saved her butt from being left out in the hail all night. She ended up making me have to sleep on the couch and Allison got to sleep in my bed. STUPID, right? I mean, well, she wasn't my best friend then. We were just working on a project.

"Chase?" Allison asked. "I-i-is something wrong?" The phone was silent.

**Duh-dun-dun! I couldn't write the part where they died, so I'm going to put it in the next chapter. Who has seen the Blind Side? I'm watching it now with my mom and I LOVE it! Sad story but awesome.**

**PLEASE review! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you thought was awesome and what you didn't like, and what you wanna see more of. **


	5. Chapter 5:Brain Freeze comments

**OKAY: Recap time! Last chapter, Allison's parents went bye-bye. Haha. But yeah. My plan is… It will be revealed! Haha, evil! No, not really. **

**Oh, and I've started a new fic. It's not appearing in the search engine, but on my profile. It's called Blame it On You: An Allstar Weekend Fanfic. Or something like that. Enjoy! Also, I'm listening to Kids IN Love by Mayday Parade, that song's contagious. SO yeah, this chapter is inspired by Kids in Love by Mayday Parade and Blame It on September by Allstar Weekend.**

**This one is really fluffy, so just to warn you! **

**Allison**

Gone. Forever. Gone. "He's gone." My world was crashing down, right under my nose. There was nothing I could do. Greyson looked surprised as well. I saw a tear well up in his eyes. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"No," I said. "Impossible." Chase hung up. Greyson pulled me close to him.

"Come here," he whispered.

I told you he was a teddy bear.

"It's impossible." I muttered.

**Greyson**

If I could take it back, I would. She didn't deserve this. Somehow, the government would find some way to mess up her life way more than it already is. I had to stop that.

Don't get me wrong, I was sad too. But why her Dad? I mean, he was kind of a meanie, but he didn't have to just die. Especially since he was her _Dad._ Dads aren't supposed to die. It's just not supposed to happen. It's like pets. Pets aren't supposed to die, they're supposed to be there all the time.

I just stood there. Where would she go? Now Josie was her only family. Josie lived all the way in Tennessee. She would move there, and then I wouldn't have a best friend any more. I needed her as much as she needed me.

Allison balled her hand into fists and gripped my shoulder. It sssssssooooooo wrinkled my shirt, but I didn't mind.

We sat like that for awhile. My mom came in later. She gave us each a cup of hot chocolate. "I'll see you in the morning," she said. She left the hotel room.

"You can go to sleep, too," Allison said. "Don't let me bother you."

Seriously, I was, like, one of the nosiest kids EVER! She was telling _me_ to go to sleep? I'm sorry, but she was a mess. Well, her hair was. Her super dark eyeliner was smeared over her eyes, her mascara was smeared, (yes, I know about mascara. You forget that I have an older sister) and she had put on her 'Epic Fail' t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

"No," I replied. "No way I'm letting you stay up all alone." She fell back on the pillow.

"I just don't know anymore," she said. "I mean, it's not like I'm sad. I mean, I barely knew him. But now, it's like I'm just a number or something, you know? Like the court doesn't give a crap about what happens to me." I took out my phone when it vibrated.

"Duh. It's, like, the government. Of course they don't care," I replied, looking up at the ceiling.

"You wanna go get McDonalds or something? I'm so bored." I nodded and put my phone back in my pocket, then looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock. I shrugged.

"Sure, I guess. There's nothing else to do." I texted my mom that we'd be across the street.

**Allison**

While Greyson texted his mom, I changed my shirt into a _Mayday Parade_ t-shirt and put on some black converses. I stepped out of the bathroom. He put his jacket an some fake glasses on. We walked out of the hotel room. He put an arm around my shoulder. "Y-y-you don't have to do that," I stuttered. He laughed.

"I know. I also know that you're still sad, right?" Isn't he _so sweet?_ I _love_ this kid!

Well, not love love. But you know what I mean. He's like a brother to me. I know he'd never hurt me. Literally. I had to smile. "Thanks, Greyson," I muttered. "You're right. I am. And I'd never thought that I would need you as much as I do now." He stopped and turned to me. He smiled his goofy smile.

**Greyson**

I can't believe she just said that to me. I can't believe it. I had to text my brother and tell him thanks for the girl advice! He's usually not good at that stuff, but this time it worked. I pushed the fake glasses up farther so they looked real and walked inside the elevator.

We got to McDonalds about five minutes later. "Um, or cone?" I asked. I got out my wallet. She grabbed my arm.

"You pay for this and I will break your arm," she replied. I glared at her. "." I smiled. We ordered a large and sat in a booth. There were two spoons in the giant cup, one for each of us. It was downed without us talking to each other pretty much the entire time. I mean, she screamed that she had a brain freeze once, but that doesn't count.

"Smile." I took out my phone and took a picture of us. The Facebook share button on my phone blinked. When she wasn't looking, I updated my status to 'maybe.'

**Allison**

I took Greyson's jacket from my shoulders and sat down at my laptop. The picture Greyson took of us was there, staring on my wall. Fifty bajillion comments were posted there. Almost fifteen numbers. And they didn't sound too happy about me and Greyson…

**OKAY! Probably not my best, I know. But I tried. SO SORRY I haven't updated. Thanks for reading! I'll post another chapter as soon as I write it. **

**~ Emmz. ~**

**Did I mention that I'm 14 now? I'm so excited, I feel like I'm four again, haha. Wut evz. **


	6. Chapter 6: Death Threats

[Greyson]

"Um, Greyson," I heard Allison say. Her voice was shaky, as if she was in front of a big crowd or something. I flipped my hair out of my eyes and walked into the room. Allison sat in the desk chair. Facebook ws opened to the page of us sitting together at Mc. Donalds. Her face was stunned. She gulped and choked back a sob. "You might want to see this." I sat down next to her. Most were nice comments like, "I'm SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" and "You two look really happy!".

"What? There's nothing wrong!" She scrolled the page down. Down below was a whole page of hate comments and death threats.

"See now?" She asked. There were millions of hate comments.

"GREYSON IS MINE! BREAK UP WITH HIM OR ELSE!"

"YOU CAN DO WAY BETTER, GREYSON!"

"SHE'S NOT EVEN PRETTY!"

"SHE SHOULD DIE FOR TAKING MY MAN!" Were just some of the least hateful comments. She slammed the laptop shut. My mom walked in after us.

"Did you see the comments?" She asked. I turned the computer towards her.

"We're looking at them right now," I said.

"Turn on channel seven," Mom replied. Still stunned, Allison scoped up the TV remote and turned it on. I flopped next to her, where she sat Indian-style. She put her head on my shoulder. My cover of _Paparazzi_ was playing in one window, the picture of the two of us in another. I looked at her. Mom left.

"After changing their relationship status and posting a picture, 13 year-old Papparazi singer Greyson Chance and his 'girlfriend' Allison Cooper have both received hateful comments, all the way from 'she's not that pretty' to death threats such as 'Break up, or else you might not wake up tomorrow morning," the news announcer said. "Such comments have also been sween on videos such as Rebecca Black's 'Friday' video and Justin Beiber's fanpages. Back to you, Roary." I switched off the TV.

"What now?" She asked. I shrugged.

"It's just a post. What could happen? They won't really kill us. Maybe try and hurt us, but most defenitley not kill us," I said. "Just sleep on it, I say."

"You're right," she replied. "But I'm still scared." I held out my arms. I pulled the blanket close to us. She fell asleep soon after, as her breathing slowed and steadied. I didn't go to sleep for another long while.

[Allison]

I woke up to Greyson poking me. "Allison? Alli, wake the heck up," he said. I got up from the bed. He folded the blanket.

"How goes it?" He asked. I nodded.

"Fine."

"Where should we eat? I'm starving!" He said. I poked his stomach.

"You're going to get fat if you're always hungry. But I guess IHOP. There's one down the street," I said. IHOP was our favorite restraunt, next to Hard Rock café. That and Hot Topic were our favorite places to go. I quickly changed from my brother's oversized football t-shirt and shorts that I used for PJ's and into a black _All Time Low _t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and my converses. I put on my makeup and did my hair, all while Greyson took a shower. It honestly takes him _forever_. Especially when he sang. I swear, this morning I heard _Take A Look At Me Now _and _Stranded _about fifty million times. But I didn't care. As long as it wasn't _Slipping Away_, I was fine.

See, _Slipping Away _is like, my life. Greyson had sung it to me once, and said it would be alright. That was my favorite moment. But that song always comforted me, but made me break down and cry at the same time. Next to _Cheyenne,_ that song was the second most depressing song on his CD. He came out wearing a white t-shirt under a black and grey button-up and jeans.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thanks, but htat doesn't fool me anymore. It was cute when we were seven," I said. He laughed. I stuck my head in his mom's door.

"We're going to IHOP. We'll be back soon," I said. She stuck her head out of the batroom.

"Okay, have fun, you two!" She called back. My mom would never let me and someone else go on the streets alone. At least, that's how James describes him. I put my phone in my back pocket and joined Greyson in the hallway.

[Greyson]

I was interrupted by the waitress. "Can I get you two anything to drink?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, a small water for me and a Sprite for her," I said. The wonman left.

"Water?" Allison said, staring at me.

"Soda is bad for my voice," I said. She smiled.

"Whatever." Three girls came up to us. They looked about seven, nine, and ten. The girl handed me a picture.

"Can we have your autograph?" She asked. I smiled.

"Of course. What's your name, sweetie?" I said.

"Heather," the girl answered. I signed the photo and handed it back to her.

"There you go, sweetie," I repled. The smaller girl came up to me.

"I love you, Greyson!" She said, giving me a squishing hug. She let go of me. After they left, the waitress came back with our drinks. She took our orders and left again.

"Your fans just adore you," Allison said.

"Yeah. I think that kid almost broke my ribs," I said. My stomach hurt with hunger.

"You're so weird." She laughed.

**Yeah. I know that was probably rally bad and cheesy. Wanted to upload before I went to bed.**

**Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you wanna see more of, and what you never wanna see again.**


	7. Chapter 7: Almost Too Busy

[Greyson]

We walked along the beach that night. I had one arm around her shoulders. "Aw, it wasn't that good," She said. We were discussing sending in one of her videos to Ellen too, just to see if she likes it or not. It was a cover of a song from her favorite band, All Time Low. The song was Therapy, which was pretty much her life in lyrics.

And I'm not going to lie. Every time I saw her, my heart started pounding and my palms started getting sweaty. I felt as if fireworks were above us whenever we held hands. Like the golden touch.

Okay, so not really. But whatever. Still.

"NO! It was awesome!" I said. "Seriously!" She laughed. We sat down and stared up at the sky. The sand was getting in my hair, and a sand crab was about to eat me alive, but I didn't care.

"Thanks. And I kinda wanted to ask you something," she said after awhile. She leaned against my shoulder and looked up at me. "Well, since Chase isn't old enough, I know it's a weird question, but…" she stumbled. Her voice trailed off.

"Can you move in with us?" I replied. "Why would you not?" She smiled at this.

"Yeah. And thanks. You're a really good guy, Greyson," she said.

[Allison]

O.M.G. Greyson just said I could move in with him! Maybe this whole relationship thing wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Maybe. But there was still the awkwardness. It kind of felt like we were still just friends, somehow. I don't know why, though.

We just laid there for a long time, talking about random things. All the way from the new Simple Plan album to Facebook.

"I think we should go. It's getting late," Greyson said. I nodded. He put his arm around me and we walked back to the hotel.

As soon as we walked into the hotel, Greyson's mom and Ellen were heard laughing. "I thought this was my night off," he said. Ellen laughed.

"Sorry, Greyson. Mrs. Perfect schedule forgot you had a concert tonight," Ellen said. Greyson hung his head.

'"I'm only doing it if Allison's coming," he replied. I nodded.

"You know I'll always come," I replied to him. "Five minutes."

"K, babe," he said. He waved as I went up the elevator.

I changed into a purple and blue Glamour Kills t-shirt, holey American Eagle skinny jeans, and mis-matched blue and purple converses. My phone was lying on the table, so I put it in my back pocket and went back downstairs. Greyson put his arm around me. We walked outside behind Ellen. Our hands intertwined. He climbed into the black car, and I followed. Ellen put in an old Beatles CD and we started to sing along. Ellen laughed loudly and pulled into the parking lot about five minutes later. I lifted my head from Greyson's shoulder and got out. We walked into the venue, holding hands. His palms were getting sweaty.

I've been to almost every performance Greyson's ever done. He always got nervous. I squeezed his hand and he gave me a look of gratefulness.

[Greyson]

Allison came up and gave me a hug right after the show ended. Ellen drove us back to the hotel, where we sat down and watched Survivor. "So what's tomorrow's plan?" Allison asked. I scrolled down the list of stuff to do tomorrow.

"Um, let's see. We get up at seven. At eight there's a signing at a Best Buy. I'd say we can go get lunch together after that. I'm booked at the salon tomorrow at ten, and the rest of the day I'm free until eight, when Cody and I are doing a concert and meet & Greet," I said.

"Gosh. You never rest, do you?" She asked, putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Not all of us have a sister that does our chores for us," I replied. She laughed.

"No, I don't think most do. But most people don't really get me, either." She laughed again and got into her bed. I got into mine and we turned the lights off.

"'Night," I said.

"Night, Grey," she replied. I heard her breathing even out after about five minutes. I took out my ipod and turned on 'our song', _Chances, _by Five For Fighting.

I fell asleep later, about five minutes later to be exact.

The next morning was very hectic. I had to wait thirty minutes before I could do my stuff, because Allison takes fifteen minute showers. She came out later wearing a blue All Time Low lyrics shirt and skinny jeans. Her hair hung out in dark ringlets, the blue and purple feathers curling and hiding in between them. Her earrings were some old All Time Low and Paramore guitar picks. one said "Riot!" and the other said "ATL!"

I changed into a white t-shirt and jeans before going back out. We put in her ipod before walking down the street to the Best Buy store.

[Allison]

To be honest, I didn't really mind Greyson hugging fifty million girls. And a couple boys. It was that he always looked up at me. He was always grinning when he saw I was still there. I loved that, but I was kind of annoying. It was as if he was afraid I would run off or something.

Okay. I might have run off. But that would have been rude. After awhile, Greyson came over to me, stretching his arm.

"Okay. I think there's a Logan's around the corner," he said, scrolling through his GPS app on his phone. "Wanna go get some lunch?" I nodded. He went up to Ellen.

"Yes, Greyson," she said.

"Allison and I are going to the Logan's around the corner. We're going to be there for about an hour," he said.

"Okay," she said. "I'll have Cody do his now and then you'll perform and so on." We nodded and left.

"She's pretty chill with this whole thing, don't you think?" I said. Greyson shrugged.

"I guess so. But she wasn't too crazy about my haircut at first. Said the hair flipping thing was beiber, but I said it was hot," he replied, putting on some sunglasses. We walked to the Logan's and got a table.

I ordered a burger. Greyson ordered a regular burger with extra fries to save cash.

Gotta love him.

"I wish we had time for desert," he said after paying. He put one arm around my shoulder and the other in his pocket. One kid ran into a tree when he saw Greyson Chance with a girl. His skateboard kept running into stuff, but finally stopped about a block over.

We heard Cody singing his song "Not Just You". The song was an extreme success. It had been free on iTunes and had over 25,000 radio plays in the last 6 months. (A/N: It is still free on iTunes! I just got it) Together, we walked into the venue, and saw…

**They saw something I'll say in the next chapter! I think this one is rather long, so yeah… I've gotta go practice the wretched harp. And, no, I do not like practicing it. Just so you know that I'd rather be updating all of my stories. **

**Oh, and I wanna say happy b-day to one of my friends! She's not on fanfiction but I thought I'd give a shout out. Happy b-day, O!**


	8. Chapter 8: Alli's Moving In!

Greyson's face? Wait…. it was probably just dream. "Wake up, kids!" Greyson's mom called. I realized that Greyson and I had fallen asleep on the couch. Greyson and I laughed a minute.

"I'm going to change," I said after a few minutes. I got up and changed into a black "To Write Love ON Her Arms" t-shirt, skinny jeans, my bracelets, and Chase's old blue plaid shirt, which I left un-bottoned as a jacket.

(A/N: Outfit is here:www. polyvore .com /cgi/set-fans?id=37568674 copy and take out the spaces! )

"Come on! We've got to fly back and get Alli's stuff!" Greyson's mom said again. I walked out of the room and walked over to Greyson. He was in a black Augustana t-shirt and jeans. We walked to the elevator and walked in. Greyson typed something in on his phone and put it away. Then mine chimed.

_143 3 _

_~ Greyson ;) _

The text said. It was from Greyson. I opened the phone and texted him back.

_Lol, Grey! 3 times 100! 3 143, Grey _

_~ 3 Allison! 3 ~ _

I texted him back. He smiled and gave me a hug after he finished reading the text. He still kept his arm around me as we walked to the rental car. Greyson's mom waited.

"Okay. We're going to get something little to eat and then we've got to get going. We have a day to pack and everything, and tomorrow's your last day of school. I have all your suitcases in the back, Chase and your sister have your stuff already packed," Greyson's mom said, stopping by a Mc. Donalds.

I sat next to Greyson. We listened to the song Raise_ Your Glass _by Pink when I got another text from him.

_Switch the song. Listen to the lyrics, 143 3 ;) _

_~ Greygrey~ _

I switched the song as his mom pulled up to the drive thru window. It was the song _Teenage Hearts _by Allstar Weekend. I carefully listened to the lyrics, I loved the song. He stared into my eyes and I stared into his, knowing my life was about to get a whole lot more complicated.

I was just packing in my room when I received a text from Greyson. _Comin to my concert tonight? I have a surprise for u!_

I opened my phone and texted back.

_Course I am. U think id miss it for the world?_ I shut the phone.

_K babe. C u there. 143 ;) _I laughed and replied.

_143, always 3_ before shutting the phone and shoving it in my back pocket. I packed the last box in my room.

It was full of my favorite things. My old and torn-up Harry Potter book collection, my band posters, my scrapbook, and on top I laid the picture of me and Greyson when we were seven. We were both giving toothy smiles, it was my favorite photo of us. I pulled my t-shirt down and carried it outside to the car. I loaded it into the trunk and went back into the kitchen, where Josie, Chase, and Greyson's mom were talking.

"All done?" Josie asked. I nodded. She ruffled my hair. I put it back the way it was before and scowled.

"Tomorrow's the last day of school, excited?" She asked. I nodded, taking a can of Fresca and sitting down.

"I guess. But I'm not too stoked about starting a new school, in a whole new town, where I know absolutely nobody," I replied.

"That's not true! You know Cody and Alli!" Greyson's mom said. I shrugged.

"They don't count," I replied. "But as long as Greyson's in my class, I'll probably be okay." She laughed and took out her keys.

"Well, it's almost time for Greyson's sound check. What do you say we stop by for awhile?" she asked. I nodded.

"Okay."

"Go change, unless you're wearing that to the concert," she said. I nodded and went back to my suitcase. I changed into a white Beatles t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, different bracelets, and purple converses.

(A/N: outfit is:www. polyvore .com/untitled/set?id=37572990 take out the spaces!)

We went into the venue several minutes later. Greyson was sitting at the piano, playing the chords of _Heart Like Stone_. He sighed and called someone over, his piano soundman.

"Um, sounds fine to me. I think it's just a bit out of tune. It sounds a tiny bit flat," the man said. Greyson nodded. I walked up to him and grabbed his neck. He looked back at me and smiled.

"You came!" He exclaimed. I nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I replied.

"Can I have five minutes?" He asked Ellen. She nodded.

"Hey, everybody!" Ellen called. "Greyson and Allison are doing a coffee run!" All the crew stopped and crowded around us. "Just kidding!" Everyone grumbled some curses and left, going back to their work. I laughed. Greyson's face was full of fear.

We walked backstage and sat down, putting in an old Journey record and listening to it. He did that before every single show, and I was glad I got to do it too. The band members all joined us. We sat and listened to the lyrics in silence, but he whole time, Greyson looked at me with his big brown eyes and I almost melted. Right before he went on, my vision burred. A tear slipped down my face, and I wondered why. But then I realized that he was my future. I wasn't crying sad tears, they were happy tears. Because I knew that what Greyson and I had was real.

It was something that most adults would say was ridiculous, that I was too young.

It was a tear, because I knew that for once, I was loved. And for once in my life, I wasn't sad.

**I tried to make this longer, but I had writer's block and didn't want to mess it up really bad so yeah…..**


End file.
